


None the Wiser

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of my first pieces that I started delving into the world of writing smut. I still wasn't comfortable writing yaoi smut so there is only a mention of it and the main character is female. There is however some het smut from where I originally started dabbling in that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first pieces that I started delving into the world of writing smut. I still wasn't comfortable writing yaoi smut so there is only a mention of it and the main character is female. There is however some het smut from where I originally started dabbling in that.

There were 10 names on the roster hanging beside the door to Akira-sensei's history classroom. At the top of the list was Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai High School's tennis captain. Among the other names were the normal Rikkai regular players. Including, Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Marui Bunta, and Jackal Kuwahara. The kid they called "Devil" Kirihara Akaya was also on the list.

The other two names listed were the reason that so many students were gathered outside the tennis coach's classroom. The two students that the names belonged to were both transfer students that the principal had had Akira-sensei bring in to help "improve" the tennis team, not that she or any of the team thought it needed improvement. 

One of the students had transferred from Higa High School in Okinawa along with his younger sister and the other had transferred from Tokyo's Seigaku.

It was bad enough being talked about for being "the new kid" but now it was going to get even worse for Mya's brother, Chinen Hiroshi, for being chosen as one of the potential regulars for the team. If that wasn't bad enough, her boyfriend, Inui Sadaharu was the other non-Rikkai regular.

While she was standing there watching the mob of students whispering about "those weird new kids" being on the team, they broke apart suddenly when the Three Demons came marching down the hall.

As she watched the group scurry off like they all suddenly had somewhere more important to be, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and the presence of two tall figures came to stand on either side of her. She knew by the smell and the size of the shadow that he seemed to cast over the hallway, that the person on her left was her brother. With the arm around her shoulder she knew that the only person the other could be was Sadaharu.

"Hiroshi. Sadaharu. Congratulations on being selected for the team," Yukimura said as they approached the three newest students of Rikkai. "However, don't assume that you have a shot of becoming a regular," he added in a flash of blue eyes.

Sadaharu pushed his glasses to his face and responded with a simple, "We shall see," and a smirk.

~~~~~

That afternoon at practice, Rikkai experienced the biggest upset its tennis team had seen since Seigaku beat them at the National Tournament several years before.

The entire team, and the 20 odd spectators, sat with mouths agape for a least a minute before Sanada called everyone's attention back to Yukimura.

"Um," he started, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Alright, this year’s regular members are: Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Kirihara Akaya, Marui Bunta, Inui Sadaharu and myself. Chinen Hiroshi and Jackal Kuwahara are stand-bys."

Mya could tell that no one expected Inui to become a regular and break up Marui and Jackal's doubles team. However, that only meant that they could be replaced by a pair that was even scarier. A pair that no one even fathomed would be paired together again, the Data Pair.

Mya couldn't help but smile to herself because she knew that everyone who had ever played either Inui or Yanagi and had witnessed first-hand the power of their data tennis would now be scared out of their wits when they learned they now had the pleasure of playing them both at once.

~~~~~

The next week at school, everyone, even the people who hadn't paid that much attention to the tennis team before, couldn't stop talking about the new team. Their conversations varied between talking about Inui becoming a regular and how he broke up one of the best doubles pairs in the school to pointing out that Chinen had _not_ made a regular position and questioning why he had even been transferred in the first place.

If they would still have been at Higa, Hiroshi and the rest of the team would have beaten every single one of them to a pulp. Now however, they weren't at Higa and her brother didn't have his "entourage" of Kai and Rin, the actual fighters of the group. In all actuality, Chinen Hiroshi was as gentle a guy as they came and usually hated conflict. But, he had went along with Kite’s instructions because he could see that, while the tennis techniques he taught them were violent, they did have excellent potential to allow the team success.

That didn't mean his peers' comments didn't get to him and upset him to the point of actually wanting to attack at least one of them, though. However, being at Higa for so long had helped teach Hiroshi to release his pent up aggression out on the tennis courts instead of on other students. Yukimura had realized this and had therefore already planned for it before practice. 

So, that afternoon when the team was gathered for practice, Hiroshi was paired against Akaya. When his sister had heard about this plan, Mya had assumed that her brother would do what he always did when he was angry. He would crush his opponent.

As it turned out, this week just continued to be full of surprises.

Kirihara Akaya truly was a devil on the tennis court. Every shot that Hiroshi aimed higher than Akaya should have been able to reach were smashed back to the opposite corner of where he stood on the court with ease.

After practice, Mya could tell that something was really bothering her brother with the way he somehow managed to sneak out of the locker room and completely avoided his waiting sister. He continued to ignore her calls throughout the evening as well.

Finally, Mya couldn't take it anymore and she snuck into the dorm room that Hiroshi shared with Sadaharu on campus since they were both transfer students and didn't live at home like the rest of the team.

When she went in, she wasn't completely surprised to not find anyone. It was getting late so Sadaharu was probably asleep. What did surprise her were the moans coming from the bedroom. She hoped that it wasn't Hiroshi trying to relieve his tension with some random classmate.

Mya crept silently towards the room and turned the knob silently to crack open the door. She didn't have to open it very far to get the biggest surprise of the week so far. On the far bed, Sadaharu's bed, Sadaharu was in it. However, he wasn't asleep and he wasn’t alone.

Tangled together with the guy she thought was _her_ boyfriend was Yanagi. Suddenly, they shifted so that Yanagi was straddling Sadaharu. Yanagi reached behind him and lowered himself down and shortly after she could tell that Sadaharu was obviously allowing his childhood friend to ride him for all he was worth.

Mya didn't know how long she stood there watching her boyfriend fuck his best friend, but when she realized that both of them were now satisfied as Yanagi had rolled off of Sadaharu and had went into the bathroom to emerge shortly after with a wet cloth to clean them both up, she turned away from the open door as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

After standing there for several seconds to collect her thoughts, Mya took that as her cue to leave. Before she did, she grabbed a piece of spare notebook paper from where the two boys were apparently working on their homework earlier and wrote Sadaharu a note:

__**Sadaharu,  
I hope you and Yanagi are happy  
now. If you happen to know  
where my brother is will you  
please let me know?  
Mya**


	2. Chapter 2

Mya sat against a tree outside the building that held the locker rooms for the tennis courts as well as the Coach's office bouncing an old tennis ball against the wall when she was suddenly aware of someone sitting next to her. When she glanced over, she was surprised to see that it was Akaya. However, she kept bouncing the ball.

"So, I can come up with several answers as to why you're doing that at 4:30 in the morning."

"Oh, and what would those be?" she asked, not even taking her attention off the tennis ball.

"Well, there's the obvious one of you couldn't sleep or there are the not so obvious ones. The first is that you did something to either Sanada or Yukimura-buchou and they are making you do this as a punishment instead of the usual laps. Or that wall did something to you and now you’re making it suffer by beating it repeatedly with a tennis ball."

Akaya caught the ball as it bounced back towards them, forcing Mya to look at him. Then she did something that she didn't think that she could have done as tired and as depressed as she was. She laughed.

She stopped abruptly however when her mouth was suddenly otherwise occupied by another set of lips on hers. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but she realized two things. One, she was now single and two, Kirihara Akaya was a surprisingly good kisser. 

No, he was an amazing kisser.

~~~~~

Half an hour later, they were naked and panting against the back wall of the clubhouse. Mya was thankful that the building was set back into the woods because suddenly the sound of Yukimura's voice carried back to them through the trees.

Akaya assured her that they wouldn't be found. However Mya was more concerned about what Akaya would have to do if he was late for practice, which was apparently the reason he was at the tennis courts this early anyway and told him as much.

Five minutes later, they were both dressed and pretty presentable considering they had just had sex in the woods surrounded by dirt and dried up leaves that broke into a million pieces at the slightest pressure. They went farther into the woods and circled around so that they could enter the courts on the far side of the courts without attracting too much attention.

As they were approaching the gate, Marui and Jackal were coming towards them in the opposite direction. When they saw Akaya and Mya walking together to the tennis courts, they faltered momentarily but covered it well and continued towards the court.

When the four of them passed through the gate, an eerie silence fell over the courts. The rest of the team was gathered around Sadaharu who was clutching a piece of paper and had looked like he had been crying for a while, but couldn't cry anymore. Yukimura looked up and noticed them entering the courts and started towards Akaya and Mya. The look on his face scared the hell out of Mya.

Akaya stepped in front of her as if to defend her, since he had seen Yukimura that way before, but Yukimura wasn't going to allow that.

"Akaya, get changed. Then I want you to start warming up with Sanada." 

After Akaya sulked off, Yukimura turned to Mya. All he said was, "Mya may I please have a word?" 

His calm, yet stern tone scared her even more than his facial expression.

She hesitated but allowed the blue haired "child of God" to lead her into the locker rooms. They passed Akaya's still open locker and entered the coach's office. Inside, Yukimra motioned for her to sit down on the small couch and she obeyed.

"Mya, I try to stay out of my team's personal lives. That is until it starts to affect their game. When I see one of my players come into morning practice after having obviously spent a good amount of time within the past 12 hours since practice ended, being utterly distraught, I feel it is time for me to interfere. Before I start passing judgment however, I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Reluctantly, Mya finally told Yukimura what she had seen when she went looking for her brother. The entire time, Yukimura listened intently and didn’t make any sort of movement, even a nod to acknowledge understanding. She didn’t know if he even blinked that often. When she was done, Rikkai's tennis team captain sat silently for a moment before responding.

"I see. After hearing your side of it, and seeing the note itself, I'm sorry I frightened you before when you first came in. I suppose I'll just have to let Sadaharu take a few days off to collect himself as I see that it was his fault in the first place for failing to take proper precautions of locking his door before engaging in those sorts of activities." 

He stood and Mya followed him back out of the locker room. While they were still out of earshot from everyone except Sanada who was letting Akaya practice against his Furinkazan in the nearest court, Yukimura stopped her.

"Mya, there’s one more thing. Chinen-kun asked me to give this note to you before he left."

Mya didn't register his comment fully until after Yukimura had walked away to check on Sadaharu and Yanagi. Yukimura had handed her a folded piece of paper. When she unfolded it, she recognized her brother's handwriting immediately.

__**Mya,  
I'm sorry I didn't talk to you  
about this but I just can't  
handle it anymore. It's   
not just the mocking  
and the whispers. I can't  
stand being away from the   
beach and Rin anymore.**

__**I'm sorry I let you down.  
Love,  
Hiroshi**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Hiroshi had left Rikkai and Mya's life had fallen apart in one afternoon, only to be put back together the very next morning by a seaweed-headed brat.

The same could not be said for Sadaharu.

He had reluctantly agreed to Yukimura's orders to take a few days off from practice. He only agreed after Yanagi had pointed out that Yukimura wasn't Tezuka. He actually cared about what was going on with his team members. Well, he cared to the extent of if it was something that would alter their performance, even in practice.

So, for the next two days after he and Renji were found out, tennis practice was attended by the old Rikkai regulars. And Mya.

It had gotten slightly better over the two weeks, but every time Mya and Sadaharu were around each other, they tried to act like everything was fine. However everyone else, and usually the two of them as well, could feel the awkwardness between them.

However, every night Renji would take Sadaharu's mind off of this ex-girlfriend with an evening of data trivia followed by a mind numbing orgasm that only Renji could give his best friend.

One night, while they were lying in bed after one of those orgasms, Sadaharu's mind drifted back to that troubling day when he broke Mya’s heart.

"Renji, do you think I should try to talk to Mya?"

Renji lifted his head off of his boyfriend's chest before answering in an almost pensive tone, "I believe there is a 96% chance that she will ignore you if you try. Why are you still so worried about her? Am I not enough for you?"

Sadaharu tilted his head down to give brush Renji's lips with his before saying, "Of course you are enough. You have always been enough. I only ask because I don't like that I hurt her so badly. She was the only girl I have ever felt a connection to. I know our relationship was just a facade but that doesn't mean I didn't develop some feelings for her. I definitely didn't want her to find out about us the way that she did. Although, on the bright side, I am glad that she has found so much comfort in Akaya."

“I see what you mean. I probably would have developed some sort of feelings for her as well. She is a very amazing girl.” Renji paused for a second before saying, "I believe there is 98% chance that her relationship with Akaya will be a very good influence on him. There is also an 82.9% chance that she will be able to help him control his devil mode."

Sadaharu laughed, "Does everything have to be about data with you, Renji? You _can_ have an actual opinion about things that wasn't decided by numbers."

"There is a 99.9% chance that I can make you regret saying that," Renji smirked as he ran his hand between Sadaharu's thighs to stroke him, causing the other boy to arch into the touch.

~~~~~

The next day, Yukimura pulled Mya aside after practice.

"Mya, Renji has informed me that Sadaharu would like to speak with you about what happened. However, they were both afraid that you would ignore either one of them if they tried to speak with you. So, they asked me to say something to you."

Mya tried to suppress her giggle but it escaped anyway. 

With Yukimura’s glare at her as she did, she told him, "I'm sorry Seiichi. I just find it funny that both of them were too afraid to confront me themselves. I promise I'll talk to Sadaharu. Now will you do _me_ a favor? Please ask Akaya to not be so pissy towards Sadaharu, especially when they practice. You are one of the only people, other than me, who can make him listen. I've tried to talk to him but he just ignores me. I'm afraid Akaya may end up hurting Sadaharu if he's not careful."

Yukimura assured her, with an added flash of his blue eyes, that he would talk to Akaya as Mya went off to find her ex-boyfriend.

She found him sitting under a large willow tree he had discovered when they first got the chance to explore the grounds and he had become fond of it. He had a book in his hands and a bag of some weird rice snacks that he had discovered, through research, that were supposed to be healthier than most other snacks as well as better tasting than most health snacks, sitting on the ground beside him.

"Hey Sadaharu," Mya greeted him, causing him to nearly drop his book in surprise. "Seiichi said you wanted to talk to me."

Inui managed to regain his composure as he answered; pushing his glasses to his face so the sun glinted off the lenses as he did.

"Yes, Mya, I did. Please join me," he gestured to the ground next to him while closing his book and Mya took the invitation and sat next to him.

"I wanted to speak with you about the day that you found out about Renji and me. I honestly didn't intend for you to find out about us that way. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but your relationship with me was more or less fake. Renji and I were conducting an experiment of sorts. We were collecting data on if it was possible to create a good enough facade that I was straight by "dating" you while secretly being involved with Renji. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Mya sat in silence for a moment before answering, "I thought that something didn't feel right about our relationship. I just thought it was because I wasn't used to dating someone who used to be from a rival school. Someone who also played data tennis and insisted on having data on everything and everyone. I'm not mad though, just slightly disappointed that you at least couldn't have tied a tie to the doorknob or something."

"A tie?" Sadaharu asked, clearly confused.

Mya laughed as she filled him in on the joke. "A tie, yea. It’s a trick that Rin learned from watching too many American movies. When you share a room with someone and are otherwise indisposed and don't want to be bothered, you hang a tie around the doorknob so that your room mate doesn't disturb you. Hiroshi did that at home when Rin would be sleeping over so I wouldn't walk in on something I didn't want to."

While she had been talking, Sadaharu had pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen and had begun writing furiously. He was trying to jot down all that she had just told him. Mya just laughed at him, making him glare at her before pausing and joining in her fit of giggles.

That evening, Sadaharu, Renji, Mya and Akaya went out to "Cafe Maui", aka Marui's parents’ kitchen, and had a delicious dinner and reconnected with lots of laughter. And all was right in the world at Rikkai High School.

That is until Renji got a call that changed his current, smiling expression from laughter into a look of concern in 1.6 seconds, according to Inui.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I see. Thank you, Seiichi. I'll be right over." Yanagi closed his phone slowly and turned to the others. "Seiichi has requested that Mya and I come to see him. There is some sort of emergency that he didn't want to explain over the phone."

"Yanagi-sempai, you'll let us know what's going on though, right?" Akaya asked with a definite tinge of worry to his voice. He was clearly afraid something may have happened like last time when they said that Yukimura may never be able to play tennis again.

Mya pressed her lips to his dark curls as she got up and told him, "I will let you know as soon as I get the chance. I promise."

Akaya looked up at her with his big green eyes and the worry was even more evident in his face. However, Mya's reassurance had at least brought a small smile to his lips. Yanagi kissed Inui lightly on the cheek before getting up and following Mya to the door.

Once they were outside and in his car, Yanagi sat still for a moment without starting the engine.

Before Mya could ask why he wasn't going anywhere he said, "Mya, I'm sorry. I wasn't completely truthful just now. Seiichi did tell me what was wrong; I just didn't want to say it in front of Akaya. It appears that one of Sadaharu's experiments had an unusual side effect. It's happened once before which is the reason I asked you to come.

"Sadaharu's last experiment was a harmless one. He was trying to test a player's stamina. Namely Genichirou's. However, a side effect seems to be an erection that can't be cured by just masturbation or the assistance from Seiichi. If you tell anyone that I told you that, I'm sure Yukimura will have some dire consequences for you. I myself am not even supposed to know that the only one that he gives complete control to is Genchirou. I discovered that fact the same way you found out about Sadaharu and me. But that is really here nor there. My point is that this has happened once before and Sadaharu has only found one cure for it.

"I want you to realize that I would never ask you to do anything that you didn't want to but I need you to have sex with Genichirou."

Mya sat in silence for a moment before managing to stutter, "You want me t...to sleep with SANADA?!"

Renji nodded and replied, "Yes, it seems there is some sort of enzyme in a female's body that will break down whatever causes that particular side effect. If you would rather not, I can try to find someone else but I thought it may be easier to keep it quiet if it was handled internally as it were and there were as few people as possible who knew what we were doing."

Mya thought for a second and realized that Yanagi had an excellent point. If he tried to get another girl involved, then that may mean that he would need to tell her about Inui's experiments and she may slip and tell one of her friends and it would all just go downhill from there for Rikkai's reputation. So, she agreed to do the job and they headed out to cure Sanada's problem.

~~~~~

Yukimura opened the door and was surprised to see Mya standing there with Yanagi. He invited them both in however and Yanagi explained to his captain why he had brought Mya along. Yukimura thought about it for a second before nodding and leading the two of them upstairs to his bedroom. Upon entering, Mya almost had to blush at the sight before her. 

Sanada was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, with a pillow covering his manhood. He was also biting his fingernails and staring at the floor. She had never imagined that the big, strong, solemn Sanada could look so vulnerable.

"Genichirou. You really shouldn't bite your fingernails," Yanagi scolded, causing his vice-captain to look up. When Sanada noticed Mya standing next to him the color of his cheeks turned scarlet and Yanagi once again explained by she was there.

When Yanagi was finished explaining, Sanada looked absolutely appalled at the notion of having sex with Mya. Yanagi however informed him of his other options of waiting to see if it goes away by itself, even though he didn't really know if it would or not. Or he could find some random girl to do it, but only a female could definitely fix his problem. After hearing his other options, Sanda reluctantly agreed. So Yanagi and Yukimura left the two of them in Yukimura's bedroom to try to take care of the problem.

Once the door was shut, Mya hesitated for a moment before slowly making her way over to where Sanada still sat on the edge of the bed. When she reached him, she bent down to press her lips to his. He seemed reluctant to really kiss her but decided that, since she was here to help him, he may as well oblige as he parted his lips slightly to allow her tongue to dip inside. 

They kissed languidly for several seconds before Sanada reached up and pulled Mya's shirt up and then over her head as they broke apart. Once her shirt was off, Mya reached behind her to unfasten her bra as Sanada pressed his lips to her belly button and moved his hands to unfasten the button on her pants and then slide them, and her underwear, down to the floor. 

Once she was naked, she put her palm in the middle of Sanada's chest and pushed him down flat onto the bed. The motion made the pillow fall to the floor on its own and Mya was actually pleasantly surprised that he wasn't as big as she expected him to be. He wasn't necessarily tiny either but she expected something slightly bigger, she was actually hoping for it to see what it would feel like.

Mya knelt down and put a hand on each knee to spread his legs open so that she could get closer to him and press her lips to the tip of his erection. She lavished him with kisses before moving her mouth to envelope him with a wet heat that made him twitch slightly. After several minutes of this Sanada apparently couldn't stand it anymore as he moved to sit back up which forced her to let him go and sit back and look up at him. Sanada bent over and put a large, strong hand under her arm to coax her to stand.

When she was standing, he moved his hand to her back to pull her down on top of him. They laid like that for a minute kissing before Sanada shifted to change their positions. As soon as Mya was settled beneath him, he guided himself in with one of his hands and waited as she got adjusted to having him inside her. Once she nodded to him to proceed, Sanada started a slow, steady rhythm pushing in and pulling back out of her.

Gradually, Sanada's thrusting quickened and then he stilled abruptly as his climax washed through him. Once he had released everything he had pent up inside her, he pulled out and rolled off of her to lie next to her panting. It didn’t' take Mya as long to recover so she went to Yukimura's bathroom to get a wet rag to clean Sanada up a bit. When she returned, she looked at him and noticed that he was actually rather flaccid and when she pointed this out to Sanada, he looked down at himself and smiled.

"Thank you Mya. I'm glad that that is over with. I'm also glad that you happened to be with Renji when Seiichi called him so he could think of enlisting your help instead of trying to track down some random girl."

"I am too Sanada. I promise I won't tell anyone about this and I trust you will do the same, especially for Akaya. I don't even want to think about what he may try to do if he found out."

Sanada chuckled at the thought and got up to get dressed. Mya did the same and they left the room together to find Yanagi and Yukimura in the kitchen having a cup of tea.

Upon their entrance, Yanagi looked up and asked, "I trust it worked?"

Sanada went over to Yukimura and stole his lips in a very passionate kiss as Mya just nodded to Yanagi in answer to his question.

~~~~~

The next day was the first chance that Mya got the chance to speak with Akaya as she had went straight to bed once Yanagi dropped her off at her dorm. Apparently, however Yanagi had beaten her to the punch and had made up a pretty believable story for the rest of the team involving Sanada cutting his leg, his upper thigh to be exact, as that would be a place that could easily be covered and the rest of the team wouldn't want to see it. The reason Mya and Yanagi had been called in was to clean it up and put in a few stitches for good measure since she had experience patching up wounds from hanging around the Higa team for so long. After so many fights with other students, she had made a decision that someone needed to know how to clean them up instead of sending them to the hospital each time.

Akaya, and none of the rest of the team for that matter, didn't question this story and Yukimura and Sanada went along with the façade. No one except the four of them that were there, and Sadaharu who had to be told about the side effect of _his_ experiment knew the truth. The rest of them were none the wiser.


	5. Yukimura's Side of the Story

It had been a very interesting past couple weeks at Rikkai. Between the upset of his normal regular team members by Inui Sadaharu, Chinen-kun leaving abruptly after practice one day, and Sadaharu coming into practice the next morning obviously useless to them, Yukimura wondered if things would ever get back to the normalcy they were used to. 

The morning Sadaharu showed up to practice in a deep depression, Yukimura was rather furious. Especially after he read the note he had brought with him that, according to Yanagi was the reason for their newest team member being so upset. After he talked to Mya and found out that it was Sadaharu's fault in the first place that she had broken up with him after she happened upon Sadaharu and Yanagi in the throes of passion, he calmed down a bit but was still not happy with the situation. Yukimura hated to conduct practice without a full team but the advantage to having Sadaharu on their team once he had collected himself outweighed the problems of practicing without all the regulars.

One good thing that did come out of that situation though was that Mya had found solace in their team's baby demon and with the added happiness of a relationship with an amazing girl, Akaya had managed to begin to control his devil mode.

However, Yukimura was semi-annoyed when Yanagi approached him and asked his captain to talk to Mya about talking to Sadaharu about the incident. He understood their fear of Mya ignoring either one of them if they tried to talk to her but at the same time he felt a bit like a messenger service and didn't appreciate the feeling.

Thankfully, Mya assured the blue haired child of God that she would talk to her ex-boyfriend and that evening Yanagi called him and told him that Sadaharu, Akaya, Mya, and he were going to Marui's house to enjoy a dinner together. 

That evening however, Yukimura landed some trouble of his own.

It had all started as a normal evening for the pair. They had enjoyed a lovely dinner and then had come home to enjoy each other's company intimately.

Sanada hadn't wasted any time to claim Yukimura's mouth in a very demanding kiss as soon as they had stepped in the front door. Yukimura moaned as he leaned against the taller man, his lips parting to allow Sanada's tongue to find its way inside his mouth. 

As soon as he had gained access to Yukimura's mouth and had explored it for a moment, Sanada leaned down, picked the smaller man up and then ran his hand along Yukimura's thigh to get him to wrap his legs around his waist so that Sanada could carry him. Yukimura could feel Sanada's small smirk as he did as his lover had instructed with his caress and had wrapped small, frail, yet muscular legs around Sanada's waist before they moved as one to go upstairs to his bedroom.

When they had managed to make it up to Yukimura's room, all the while fighting each other fiercely with their tongues, Yukimura was slightly surprised when his vice-captain threw him on the bed and started ripping off his own clothes, exposing Sanada's very stiff member.

Yukimura smiled wryly at his boyfriend before sitting up and wrapping thin fingers around Sanada's heavily weeping cock and kissing the tip before taking the head of it in his mouth. The blue haired boy sucked lightly on the tip of Sanada's cock before sliding his mouth down the length and taking in as much of his lover's member as he could, using his hand to stroke the remaining length.

Several seconds later, Yukimura felt Sanada stiffen before he began to feel his lover's cum spilling into his mouth and sliding down his throat.

Once Yukimura was sure that Sanada had released all he could, he leaned back and when Sanada's cock fell out of his mouth, he noticed it still looked rather painfully hard.

Sanada looked down at his boyfriend and saw the look in his eyes that told the larger man that Yukimura was fully prepared to take as much of Sanada that he would give. Sanada knew that look and he also loved seeing it in his lover's eyes. It meant that Yukimura wanted Sanada to do whatever he wanted to do to the smaller man.

So, Sanada leaned down and claimed Yukimura's mouth in a kiss as he moved to lay the smaller boy back onto the bed while moving his large hands to slide under Yukimura's shirt to slip it up and off of the pale, slender body.

Yukimura moaned when Sanada's rough thumb ghosted across one of his nipples, only to be replaced with his mouth a second later. While Sanada's tongue slid over the dark nub in his mouth, his hands slid down Yukimura's body to undo the fastenings on his pants before leaning back and sliding the pants and the underwear underneath down and off of Yukimura's legs before throwing them across the room.

Once Yukimura's pants were out of the way, Sanada slid a large, tennis calloused hand up a pale thigh before running the tip of his finger along Yukimura's length. Yukimura arched his back at the touch and was very grateful that Sanada didn't waste much time sliding his tongue across the slit in the tip of Yukimura's cock and then taking his lover's entire length in his mouth.

Yukimura moaned as his member was engulfed in the wet heat of Sanada's mouth and then he couldn't help but cry out softly as a finger, which Sanada had at some point slathered with lubricant, circled Yukimura's puckered hole before slipping inside.

Sanada didn't stop his sucking on Yukimura's length as he slid his finger in and out of Yukimura's body several times before adding a second digit and beggining to scissor them to open his boyfriend's body up. Several minutes later, just after Sanada had added a fourth finger, Yukimura cried out, louder this time, as he released into Sanada's mouth.

The larger man milked his lover for all he was worth and when he let Yukimura's cock fall out of his mouth, he was glad to see that he was still hard. Sanada asked Yukimura if he was ready and all Yukimura could do was nod lightly as he was still recovering from his orgasm. However he was snapped back to reality very quickly when he felt the tip of Sanada's cock brush against a spot inside him that made him see stars.

After only a few thrusts, Yukimura could feel Sanada stiffen inside him before he felt his vice captain's release spilling into him. Yukimura wasn't surprised when Sanada began thrusting inside him again, his erection not losing even the tiniest bit of its arousal from the orgasm.

~~~~~

45 minutes later, Sanada had cum 5 more times and Yukimura only once more.

Now, Sanada was sitting on the edge of Yukimura's bed, a pillow covering his manhood while he held his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do? I can't just stay like this and hope it wears off." Suddenly Sanada looked up at his boyfriend in horror, "What if it doesn't wear off? I can't go to school like this."

Yukimura smiled as he ran a hand over Sanada's black locks before pressing a kiss to his cheek as he responded, "Genichirou, don't worry. We'll get this taken care of. Let me call Renji, I'm sure he'll have some remedy for it. If he doesn't, we'll just go to the source and make Sadaharu fix this." Yukimura smirked as he stood up to go retrieve the phone to call their team's dataman and he was glad to see that Sanada had managed a small smile at his remark.

He dialed Renji's number and was glad that it only rang twice before their friend picked up.

"Renji, its Seiichi. Genichirou and I need your help. We were enjoying a romantic evening but Genichirou just can't seem to find release. He's climaxed 7 times but he's still hard. He says that it has become rather painful now and he feels embarrassed to see if it just goes away. Can you please come over? I realize that you too are enjoying a romantic dinner with Sadaharu but I'm afraid this can't wait."

"Yes, I see. Thank you Seiichi, I'll be right over," Renji replied before Yukimura heard the dial tone.

Yukimura hung his own phone up before going over to sit next to his lover.

"Renji said he'll be here soon. So, I'm going to go down and start some tea because I know that that usually helps him think." With that, Yukimura turned Sanada's face around to his before pressing their lips together. "Genichirou, we'll take care of this I promise."

Yukimura then stood up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt to put on as he went out and closed his door gently behind him, leaving Sanada sulking on the bed.

~~~~~

Yukimura had just taken the pot of tea off after it had started whistling loudly in the quiet house, when he heard the knock on the front door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Mya standing there with Renji.

However, he gathered his composure to invite them inside. 

"Good evening Seiichi. I'm sorry for not telling you that Mya was coming but we need her help. Sadaharu has encountered this problem once before with his experiments. It seems that there is some sort of enzyme in a female's body that will break down whatever is causing Genichirou's problem. As I explained to Mya before we came, I'm sure it would be better to take care of the problem in house, as it were, instead of requesting the help from a random girl from school and having her leak the information about Sadaharu's experiments."

As he spoke, Yukimura listened and when he was done, he understood that Renji had the best intentions and was happy that he had been with Mya to think of enlisting her help.

So, he led them upstairs to his bedroom where they found Sanada in the same position that Yukimura had left him in, sitting on the edge of the bed with a pillow covering him. However, now his vice-captain had resorted to biting his fingernails in stress.

"Genichirou, you shouldn't bite your fingernails," Renji scolded, which caused Sanada to look up. Then he noticed Mya standing with them and Yukimura could only watch in amazement as his boyfriend's expression went from horror stricken to embarrassment at the thought of Mya seeing him so vulnerable.

Once again, Renji explained why Mya needed to be there and Yukimura was glad to see the larger man relax at least a little.

However, Sanada was still appalled at the thought of having sex with Mya, the girl that was dating the team's baby demon who must not know what was going on because he knew that Akaya would have been livid at the idea.

In the end Sanada agreed so Yukimura and Renji went down to have some tea while Mya fixed their little problem.

~~~~

15 minutes later, Yukimura looked up to see Genichirou and Mya entering the kitchen, a look of relief evident on his boyfriend's face.

"Ah Genichirou, Mya. I trust it worked?" Yukimura asked as he leaned against the counter sipping his tea.

The response that Sanada gave him was to crush his lips to his lover's in a very passionate kiss. A minute later, as they broke apart for air, Yukimura turned to Renji and Mya and said, "Thank you again Renij. And thank you, Mya. I'm sure you were as thrilled with the concept of sleeping with my boyfriend as we were. However, I'm glad that you were with Renji when I called so he could think to ask you to help instead of someone that may share one of our secrets."

Mya just smiled and said, "It really was no problem. And I trust you won't say anything to Kirihara about this. Renji just told them you needed our help with something and I'm sure if he knew the details about what exactly that was, he wouldn't be too happy."

At that, they all laughed and promised to keep the details of their "problem" just between them, and Sadaharu since he needed to know for his data about the experiment.


End file.
